2014-02-10 - Cutscene: Pushing the Limits - Collected Knowledge
Asking to be trusted, John was unsure what Cyber was getting at to speak with him privately. John at Cyber's request left all his devices in his apartment, Wallet, money, everything. Cyber wanted to speak with John privately, with out the risk of being over heard. As a result he was diving beneath the ocean farther heading out to sea. Cyber's form adjusting to not only the pressure but to allow him to absorb the sonar pings that they encountered. As a result Cyber would not send a return signal. Finally as Cyber felt the pair were truly alone Cyber spoke. //~You desire training to become a hero?~// "Of course I do." Was John's reply. //~Then I ask what is the difference between a Hero and The Ancient Warriors I have been bonded with a just cause Protecting the weak, The innocent, battling Tyrants?~// Was Cyber's Question. John opened his eyes as he heard the comparison and then realization dawned on him. "You... you told me that you recall all the people." //~Their collective knowledge resides within me. Not only that but everything I have seen.~// The realization of what he had at his finger tips. John didn't need a teacher, he didn't need the Academy. He already had one. "All the heroes and villains you have been joined with." //~Their knowledge is yours for the asking. Wisemen, sages, warriors kings, knights, Pharaohs. I can teach you to fight, I can teach you to exercise, to train. To hunt, to survival, to kill. And when we return, Adam, not even America with her super strength or durability will be able to fight us effectively. And what you do with that knowledge John, is up to you. Help people, or try to harm them. I am only concerned with your survival.~// As John thought and his common sense told him it was a bad idea. The idea of Cyber influencing him. "You do realize that the day may come when I decide I must sacrifice my life? To accomplish a goal." //~Yes I do John. And it happened before. If I know for a fact it is what you are set upon. Then I will be there, You will never be alone. And I know for a Fact that if you become a Villain, people will try to attack, defeat you, and one might even succeed in killing you. I accept that as well. But I will stand by your side. And if it is decided that the Avengers, or SHIELD or SWORD deem us as a threat. Then so be it.~// Asking an important Question. "What about the times I heard your thoughts?" //~John your first lesson begins now. You already know what I can do. And part of me is inside of you.~// Thinking John smiled. "It's evolving. The material inside me is evolving adapting." //~Yes. You are the first host I have ever has ever so openly accepted me. Suspicion, fear. All those are chemical and hormonal reactions that transmit through the nerves to the rest of the Body. My material not detecting that stress. Must be spreading through your nervous system to improve our linking. There is no telling how far it might go, or what might happen.~// "What if SHIELD or the Avengers Attack us for refusing to go back to the Academy. Assuming we escape which I think would be unlikely. We would need a place to hide to train." //~Leave that to me John I can evade them. But you will need to release control to me which means me sedating you. The Command code is, "Host Control is released, Autonomy granted." You will be sedated, and I will assume full control for a number of hours. I know of a place. A place where we can hide for years if needed.~// "Alright, I trust you, I will learn from you. But I am not ready to simply abandon my old life. Not unless I am forced to."